


Suit of Sex

by winterisakiller (sparkinside)



Series: Last Minutes &  Lost Evenings [12]
Category: British Actor RPF, Tom Hiddleston- Fandom
Genre: F/M, Seriously that suit, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-19
Updated: 2019-09-19
Packaged: 2020-10-21 18:07:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,348
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20697782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sparkinside/pseuds/winterisakiller
Summary: There is nothing quite like Tom in a navy suit.





	Suit of Sex

**Author's Note:**

> This all came about after seeing pictures of Tom in that monochrome navy suit he wore Monday on Stephen Colbert. Thank you to [RedKitsune](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RedKitsune/pseuds/RedKitsune) for encouraging me to run with this.

[ ](https://ibb.co/4MHTGys)

“Have I mentioned I love you in this suit?” Rosemary purred, running her hands along the lapels of his navy suit jacket. God, Tom had always looked amazing in a suit. It hadn’t mattered much the cut or the color; the man could seemingly pull off damned near anything. But Rosemary had to admit that there was something infinitely alluring about Tom in a dark navy suit. “Because I do.” She stood on her tip toes, even in heels she was still several inches shorter then he was, brushing her lips against the side of his neck and trailed a line of kisses against the skin she found there. She giggled as she felt his pulse jump under her lips.

“Rosie…” Her name came out in a breathless whisper. “Darling, we can’t do this here.”

The rational part of her brain (dampened as it was by the multiple glasses of champagne she’d had throughout the evening) knew her husband (god she still wasn’t used to calling him that) was right. While the room they found themselves in was empty, there were still far too many people wandering about. And Luke would never forgive either of them if they were caught in a…comprising position. And what she wanted would be very compromising indeed.

She let out a resigned sigh and nuzzled against his neck. “But you smell so good.” Her hands tangled in his hair. God, she loved how he’d let it grow just a fraction too long in the last several months. It was the perfect length to bury her hands in and she’d taken every liberty she could to do just that.

He laughed softly, his breath catching in his throat. “That is hardly fair.”

Rosemary chuckled. “Whoever said I was playing fair?” She smiled brightly at Tom before pulling his face down towards hers and pressing her lips against his. She kept the kiss chaste at first, wrapping her arms around his neck, simply enjoying the feel of him. Tom gradually relaxed against her, his hands settling on her hips, fingers twisting in the cool silk of the dress she wore. Slowly, Rosemary traced her tongue against Tom’s lips, coaxing his mouth open to deepen the kiss, reveling in the smoky taste of the whiskey he’d been drinking.

His fingers danced along the small of her back, pulling her hips flush against his. A groan spilled from her lips into his mouth and she felt his answering smile against her lips. It seemed she was not the one who was no longer playing fair. Her fingers tightened against the base of his neck and he hissed against her lips, his hips bucking into hers. She could feel him hard against her thigh. A heady rush of desire flooded through her, clouding the last vestiges of clarity in her mind. She needed him and desperately.

She didn’t fight as Tom took several steps forwards, simply letting him move her wherever he wanted. Rosemary felt herself stumble slightly as her back hit the smooth surface of a wall and broke the kiss with a gasp. Tom chuckled against her lips before pulling back and peppering her throat with teasing kisses. “Want you,” he breathed into her skin. “Need you.”

A shuddering breath hissed from her lips. God, it felt so good. He felt so good. His fingers released her hips from his grasp and trailed slowly down, gripping at the smooth fabric of her gown and pulling in slowly up. 

Rosemary had chosen a shorter dress for the evening, not trusting herself to manage a full length gown in any sort of heel even with Tom at her side. She still wasn’t quite used to the chaos of the red carpet (and part of her feared she never would be) and had no desire to make a fool of herself (or Tom) by tripping and falling as she walked along it. So she’d chosen her attire deliberately. The dark green silk dress had clung enticingly to her chest and torso before falling just past her knees in neat, flowing darts of fabric. It was utterly gorgeous and made her feel stunning and quite a bit sexy without revealing more skin than was strictly necessary (though the bust line was a fair bit more risqué than she usually would have dared. Tom certainly hadn’t seemed to mind though, if the way his eyes widened in appreciation at the sight of her was anything to go on).

Tom had joked (with a knowing lust and longing in his eyes) in the car on the way to the ceremony that he was very much looking forward to delving beneath those skirts and having his way with her. He’d made no secret about loving Rosemary in green; it had been one of the main reasons she’d gone with the dress in the first place. The words had been whispered in her ear as Luke had been in the car with them but the blush that had quickly spread across her features must have given the game away. Luke had merely shaken his head and begged them not to do anything that would make his life difficult. Tom had thrown his publicist a sheepish grin and kissed Rosemary on the cheek.

He’d been saved from actually answering Luke’s plea by their arrival. They’d been ushered out of the car and down the red carpet, surrounded by shouts, screams and blinding flashes. Tom kept his hand firmly on Rosemary’s waist, holding her close to him. Feeling bold, she’d leaned against him as they posed for yet another batch of photographers, whispering in his ear just what she wanted to do with his tie once they were alone. He’d nearly swallowed his tongue, eyes darkening as the flashes exploded around them. 

“You’ll pay for that,” he murmured as he leaned down to kiss her the side of her head. She’d merely smiled in answer, repressing the urge to shiver at the promise in his words.

Rosemary shivered now as his long, warm fingers traced along the bare skin of her thighs. God, his touch felt amazing. And he was hers. The thought still floored her. _ Hers _. His fingers brushed against the smooth skin of her inner thighs, teasing their way up to the thin and skimpy pair of panties she’d chosen for the evening. They were black, sheer lace and barely covered her. The matching bra was equally as sheer and she’d blushed like mad when she’d found them hanging on the rack in a ridiculously expensive lingerie shop Jules had dragged her into a few days before. She’d very nearly left them there but Jules’ had insisted with a knowing smirk. “I may not particularly love the guy, but the idea of him swallowing his tongue when he sees you in these amuses me far too much. Get them.”

Tom groaned as his fingers came into contact with the soaked lace covering her. They slipped slowly (oh so slowly) beneath and brushed teasingly against her folds.

“Christ,” she hissed, her eyes rolling back into her head. His fingers were magic, there was no other explanation for the things he could do to her with them.

“Not quite,” he laughed as she bucked against his fingers. “Though I think given enough time I can make you see God.” The confidence in his voice brought another wave of lust and longing rolling through her. Tom chuckled into her neck as he felt the result coating his fingers.

A growl tore from her throat and she yanked his head towards her own, crushing her lips against his in a bruising kiss. Her hands tangled in his hair, pulling it just enough to tear a growl from him. His fingers increased their pace, sinking into her warmth as his thumb drew tight circles around her clit. Rosemary’s hips rocked into his hand, her breathing sharp and shallow as she mindlessly chased the release she so desperately needed. She was so close, had been teetering on the edge all night if she was truly being honest. So, so close now. Tiny flickers of light exploded as she grew nearer and nearer to the sweet oblivion his talented fingers promised.

“That’s it,” he breathed into her ear, his lips brushing against its shell. “Fall apart for me. Let me see you.” 

It was all too easy for her to comply. A sharp hiss feel from her trembling lips as she felt herself climb higher and higher. So close. God, she was so very close. Her heart pounded in her chest, her breathing labored and uneven. But still she couldn’t quite crest that last hill. Tom seemed to sense her growing frustration. He pressed his thumb hard against her clit as his fingers curled inside of her, seeking the spot that made her keen into his ear, finding it all too easily. Color exploded behind her eyes as the world narrowed into a pinprick before expanding infinitely in a mass of sensation. She shuddered against him as the pleasure slowly waned; hands buried in his hair, pulling him tighter against her. Needing to feel his warmth and weight pressing into her as she struggled to catch her breath.

He wasted little time, kissing her firmly, stealing what little breath she’d found, as he pulled back enough to unbutton his trousers. Rosemary watched in utter fascination before coming to her senses enough to realize just what he’d intended. She batted his hands away wanting to touch him, needing to feel him. Clumsily, she fumbled with the zipper and once she’d managed, pushed his and boxer briefs firmly over his hips and down, freeing him. She shivered slightly as his erection pressed against her, the warmth of him overwhelming her with need. Tom’s hands went to her waist, pressing her firmly against the wall before sliding down and hooking beneath her thighs, lifting one then the other to wrap around his waist.

Pressing her farther into the wall, he moved one hand from beneath her thigh to pull at the side of her panties. The flimsy fabric tore in his hand and he pulled it down and off, tossing it carelessly to the floor behind him. He took himself in hand, lining them up enough to press the tip of his erection firmly into her willing body, filling her with one smooth, sharp thrust of his hips. Rosemary shuddered, her nails digging into the smooth fabric of his jacket, curling into the firm muscle of his shoulders beneath. He gave her a moment to adjust before pulling himself nearly all of the way out and slamming home again and again in quick, frantic thrusts. His breath came in rough, ragged gasps in her ear as he licked and sucked at the skin of her neck and throat. 

His fingers dug into the bare skin of her hips and Rosemary delighted in the firm knowledge that they would leave fingermarks there come morning. His marks. He buried his face against her chest; kissing, nipping, and licking at the heaving skin of her barely contained cleavage. The bodice of the dress had been low cut and Rosemary found herself grateful for it now as she shivered beneath the pressure of his lips against her skin. Tom moved one hand slowly up her side, across her ribcage until his fingers traced along the edge of the bodice and quickly under, freeing one breast and then the other. He sucked hungrily at one and then the other nipple, pulling a strangled moan from Rosemary’s lips as her head fell back against the wall with a heavy thump. She barely felt the pain though, lost as she was in the pleasure he was giving her.

She could feel the familiar tightening build once more and she squeezed herself around him, wanting to feel him come apart with her. Needing him to lose himself as well. A low, deep groan fell from Tom’s lips as his rhythm faltered for a moment in answer to her action. Pistoning against her, Tom let his fingers slip between their slick bodies to rub furiously against her clit. Rosemary keened in response as the coil within her abruptly snapped and she found herself lost in a whirlwind of sensation; blood pounding furiously in her ears.

Vaguely, she could hear Tom whispering her name like a prayer into her neck as he slammed into her once. Twice. Three times before faltering, his hips jerking against her as he too found his release. It took several moments for awareness to return to them both. Rosemary felt boneless as she let her weight sag against the warmth of her husband. Tom laughed softly and placed light kisses against her neck then her cheek and finally against her lips. She returned his kisses lazily, lost the in the blissful glow of the aftermath of their frantic coupling.

The sound of the door opening brought Rosemary rapidly back to earth. She blinked helplessly as the light flooding in from the hallway fell on her face. “Shit,” she heard Tom hiss, grateful that his body blocked most of her own from view. He pulled back enough to yank his trousers over his hips though it was far too late to hide just what they had been doing. Rosemary’s feet hit the floor abruptly and she stumbled into Tom, trying to find her footing on legs that trembled alarmingly.

“Oh for fucks sake,” an exasperated voice groaned and the door quickly shut with a decisive click. 

The lump of fear and panic in her stomach eased slightly. She knew that voice. _ Luke _. Thank god, it was just Luke.

And just as quickly embarrassment flooded through her. Oh God, it was Luke. _ Fuck. Fuck. Fuck! _ He was going to kill them.

Tom took several steps back from Rosemary, letting her dress fall back down over her hips. She could see the look of panic and annoyance flash in Tom’s now dark blue eyes before understanding slowly dawned. He gaped first at her and then at the now closed door. 

“Shit.”


End file.
